Aurora
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Stella is pregnant with Noctis child, but when another kingdom attacks he is forced to leave his wife to fight in another war.


_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves that couple and make me love them too. **_

_**Now about this fic:**_

_****__**Title: Aurora**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Story Summary: **__**Stella is pregnant with Noctis child, but when another kingdom attacks he is forced to leave his wife to fight in another war. **_  


_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. (UNBETAED!!!)**_

* * *

She could not believe it. Her eyes went teary as she stared at the small stick in her small hand. The answer in her all prayers were there. Stella took her moment and sat on the cold tiles in her bathroom. Her heart pounded in her chest and she forced herself to calm down for a moment.

'Finally.' She whispered and slid hand on her belly. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled. She almost lost her hope. She thought that she could not have children.

Stella looked at the small stick again. It was the forth one. She wanted to be sure. Now she was. She was pregnant with his baby. Noctis would be thrilled, she could tell.

'Are you okay, milady?' One of her maids knocked on the door of the bathroom.

'I'm okay, Taya.' She answered, still staring at the small stick. 'I'm more than okay, actually.'

'Milord Noctis is home and he asked for you. He is waiting for you downstairs.'

'Tell him that I'll be there in a sec.' Stella got off the floor.

'As you wish, milady.'

She heard Taya's steps and the closing of the door of her bedroom. Stella looked at the mirror and smiled once again. She had to tell the news to her husband. He would be as happy as she was now. She fixed her long hair and took a deep breath.

'Okay Stella. Just calm down now.' She placed one of her hands on her stomach and opened the door of the bathroom. Noctis was waiting for her in the living room. She literately flew in his arms, hiding the little stick in her sleeve. He did not have to see it, until she was not ready.

'Hey?' He pulled back and kissed her softly.

'You are here early?' She sang all glowing in front of him.

'I missed you.' Noctis admitted and pulled the strand of golden hair out of her face.

'Good!' She grinned. 'I have to tell you something.'

'I have to tell you something first.' Noctis frowned and leaded her to the couch. 'We better sit down.'

Stella's face faded. She knew that look. It meant only one thing.

'You gathered the council.' Stella released her hands from his. 'What now?'

'Don't be mad, Stella.' He narrowed his eyes. 'You know that I'm doing this ever since we got married.'

'Yeah!' She snapped and got off the couch, putting her back to him. Her hands slid on her belly. 'But I've never thought that you are going to miss constantly!'

'It's not like that and you know it!' He growled, but she did not turn around. Her eyes were teary. He had caused her pain again. He had lied to her… again.

'You promised me, Noct.' She whispered.

'I did.' She sensed him getting off the couch. His hands lay over her shoulders. 'But this is going to be the last time! I swear!'

'Don't!' She hissed and shook his shoulders, releasing from his grasp. 'Don't you say that ever again!'

'Stella.' Noctis tried to reach her with his words, but she was too angry this time.

'Don't say something that you know that you cannot do!' She hissed and finally turned around. Her eyes narrowed. 'When are you leaving?'

'After two hours.' Noctis threw one look at the dark sky outside.

'Good.' She felt the small stick slid in her hand, but she hid it behind her back. 'How long?'

'Six or seven months this time.' He frowned. 'Why?'

'Nothing.' Her voice trembled. 'Just want to know.' She twirled around. 'Call me when you are about to leave.'

'Stella.' He called her, but she slammed the door behind her back.

He did not deserve to know. Stella was furious. She was so mad that she slammed the door of their room as well.

'Idiot!' Her voice echoed in the empty room. She fell onto the bed and pulled the stick out of her sleeve. 'We are going to be just fine.' She whispered and disposed the stick onto the bed. Her hands slid over her belly and she lay on her back. 'We are going to be fine.' Stella whispered and closed her eyes with pain.

One and a half hour later Noctis knocked on the door. No one answered him. He frowned and knocked on the door again. It was quiet. He pushed the door and she opened. Stella was sleeping on the bed. Her hands were lying over her belly.

'Stella?' He called her quietly, but she did not wake up. Noctis sighed and sat on the bed, close to her. He leaned on his hand, but felt something beneath it. Noctis frowned and removed his hand from that place. He saw small white stick and took it in his hand.

Then he saw it. He saw the signs there. His eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. They were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents. His face faded when he looked at her. She had not told him. Therefore, she was really angry.

'Noct?' He looked at her and smiled. 'Is it time?' She asked and got off. He helped her doing it.

'Yeah.' He touched her face and she did not pull back. 'This time is going to be the last.' His other hand appeared on her belly and she winced. 'I swear and you can count on me now!'

She was not sure why, but she trusted him. Stella wrapped her arms around him and sank into his arms. It felt good and she could not be happier than now. Noctis was going to keep his promise this time. She was sure in him.

When he came back after six months of battling and war, Noctis found her holding their newborn daughter. She had named her – Aurora. In honor of their new beginning.

When his friends asked his participation in another battle, Noctis said no.


End file.
